


The House Rules

by badgirlcarly



Category: Thunderheart (1992)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Domestic Discipline, M/M, Over the Knee, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgirlcarly/pseuds/badgirlcarly
Summary: Early on in their relationship, Ray breaks a promise and pays the price.





	The House Rules

  
The day had started pretty well, but things went south fast, Ray reflected, nose pressed to the joint of the wall. The muscles in his calves were beginning to strain from holding position, but he dared not move. Crow Horse had promised him the belt if he couldn't behave during his corner time. 

He'd gotten up early, gone for a run. It was October and already cold, but he got hot running and didn't dress for the temperature. That was strike one. Crow Horse had seen him come in from his run without gloves or a scarf or even a decent coat, and he'd started yelling about frostbite. That probably would have been the end of it, had he not noticed the fallen petals the early morning dew had plastered to Ray's fancy sneakers. 

“Did you run through the cemetery? That little rattlepod only grows out there.”

Ray felt his cheeks heat, but he wasn't sure what was wrong, except Crow Horse was getting madder. 

“Yeah,” he said. “I took the shortcut back.”

Crow Horse shook his head. “You promised me you were going to stop going that way, remember? Those damn skunks tear the earth up there; you're lucky you didn't break your damn neck tripping in a hole.”

Ray felt himself flush. He hadn't remembered. Crow Horse had given him a lecture about how skunks were bad out there and tore holes in the ground looking for grubs, and how he should never run there especially when it wasn't real light out because he could trip and fall. He hadn't fallen, but he _had_ promised, and he'd both forgotten his promise and broken it. 

“You're getting a spanking,” Crow Horse said, “but first you're going to stick your nose in that corner and think about how much your word means.”

Which is how he ended up here, calves aching and shivering in his running clothes. If he could have kicked himself, he would have, but then, Crow Horse was going to make sure he felt a lot more pain than that once he decided Ray'd had enough time to think. His stomach flip-flopped. It had been less than a week since he'd been spanked. He was getting punished pretty often now that all Crow Horse's rules were in place and the learning curve grace period was over. When Ray had agreed to the experiment of Crow Horse disciplining him, he'd never thought he'd get more than maybe a spanking a month. He'd been under the house rules for almost three months, though, and in that time he'd been spanked about twenty-five times. 

Which meant, of course, that Crow Horse was right: he _did_ need discipline and he _did_ deserve to be spanked. 

Ray was just contemplating this when he heard Crow Horse's boots on the kitchen tiles. 

“That's enough of that,” he said. “Get in the bedroom; it's time for your spanking.”

Apparently Ray didn't move fast enough, because before he knew it, Crow Horse grabbed him by the arm and marched him into the bedroom. He pushed him down to the bed, face first, and landed three quick, stinging slaps to the seat of his thin shorts. Ray cried out, but he knew better than to fight. He lay still. 

Crow Horse sat beside him on the bed, legs spread in what had become a very familiar pose. “Get up,” he said. “Britches down, then over my knee.”

Ray did as he was told. Bare assed, shorts and undershorts around his ankles, he lowered himself across Crow Horse's lap. Crow Horse didn't waste any time; he started the spanking right away with a quick volley of stinging slaps. He patterned the hits so that every inch of Ray's butt and thighs were covered, and Ray felt his backside start to heat beneath the immediate pain of each smack. He didn't fight it. He lay still, clenching his hands into fists around the comforter, letting out little yelps as the pain rained down. 

“You are going to remember the rules around here,” Crow Horse said gruffly. He was slightly out of breath. “I ain't got a problem tanning your hide every single day if that's what it takes.”

“I'm sorry,” Ray moaned, and he was. He felt tears come to his eyes, but tried to push past it. “I don't mean t-to be b-b-bad…” That was it. The tears won out, and soon he was just a bad boy sobbing as he was soundly spanked for his misbehavior. The realization was the worst, and it only made him cry harder. _You're a bad boy you're a bad boy you're a bad boy._

Ray was torturing himself so expertly that it took him a moment to realize that Crow Horse had stopped spanking him. His backside burned and throbbed, but no new pain was adding to it. 

“You learn a lesson?” Crow Horse asked. 

It was a minute before Ray calmed himself enough to answer. He swallowed spent tears. “Yes, sir. I'm sorry. When I make a promise, I'll keep it.”

“Good,” Crow Horse said. He rubbed Ray between the shoulders like he liked. “Why don't we hit the showers, huh?” 

Ray wiped his eyes. He smiled. “That'd be nice.”

Crow Horse helped Ray to his feet, and he helped him out of his clothes, and he held him gently and kissed him. Ray appreciated it, but truth be told, he appreciated the spanking, too, even if it didn't feel good like this. Crow Horse was right: he deserved it, and it would make him better.  



End file.
